Bite Me
by Emma Sparrow
Summary: Eric/Sookie oneshot. Sookie craves Eric, so decides to go and visit him in his office at Fangtasia. WARNING: RATED MA FOR ADULT SCENE!


WARNING: CONTAINS SEX SCENE RATED MA

AUTHOR NOTE: This story takes place after book four, Dead To The World, but does not fit into the timeline in any particular way after that, its just a random experimental Eric/Sookie one shot, and my first Sookie Stackhouse fanfic!

**T-R-U-E----B-L-O-O-D------------B-I-T-E----ME**

The drive to Shreveport seemed to take forever, probably because that's the way it was when you wanted something as badly as I did right now.

I knew that I really shouldn't be going to see Eric, but tonight, I craved for him so badly, it left me with a cavernous emptiness. Maybe he wanted me at that very moment too and our blood bond was screaming signals out to me, coaxing me towards him.

Of course he would want me. He was always trying to get me to sleep with him, and right now, I knew that I was going to let him have his way with me.

Okay, so he'd already slept with me when he'd had amnesia, but that wasn't the real Eric, that had been another version of him. I was ready for the real deal.

When I finally pulled up to Eric's club, Fangtasia and looked over at the building, I was starting to wonder if I really had the nerve to go through with this after all. But the pangs I felt inside would have driven me crazy if I hadn't responded to their calling.

I wanted him. Now.

I made my way up to the door and opened it carefully. As I entered, I gazed through the crowds of vampires and fang-bangers, and spotted Pam who looked up at me from where she was sat on a high stool at the bar in a pale blue sweater. She gave me a smile as I approached her.

"Pam, I need to speak to Eric, is he here?" I asked her.

She raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Yes, of course he is here, Sookie. You'll find him in his office."

I thought that it was unusual for her not to have wanted to tell him of my arrival herself first, but she inclined her head in the direction of the office so that I could just go there by myself. This was all too easy.

I made my way over to the door, getting more nervous by the minute, though I had to keep telling myself that that was entirely irrational due to my previous physical encounters with him, and my knowing of what to expect from his body.

I knocked on the door to announce my presence, then opened it slowly.

Eric was sat behind his desk and smiled when he saw me. After turning to close the door I turned back around to face him, but I was surprised to find that he was already up from his seat and was now standing right besides me. Vamps can move pretty stealthily.

"Sookie, it is very nice to see you here." his smile grew, and I couldn't help but notice how particularly good he looked tonight. He was wearing a white silk shirt which was unbuttoned half-way down partially revealing his muscular chest, and black leather pants which really complimented all six foot four of him.

I suddenly found myself without words.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked, a hint of playfulness in his tone.

"Yes Eric, there is _definitely_ something you can do for me." or maybe I should have just come out and said '_Yes Eric, do me_.'

He moved even closer to me then, "And what would that be?"

"I think you know." I answered, suddenly too coy to say the words that I wanted to out loud. I mean, come on. If you had a gorgeous Viking vampire right in front of you, wouldn't you be just a little nervous?

"Well I certainly know what I'd like you to be wanting." he said seductively.

"Then I guess you'd be right then." I blurted out, feeling my cheeks burn red.

"You want me to make love to you?" he sounded surprised but happy at the same time.

"Yes." I finally admitted.

He cupped my face with his hands and stared deeply into my eyes, "So you have decided that you want me, lover." and before I could respond further in any way, he leaned in and kissed me hungrily, which I happily reciprocated. His tongue explored mine, and I enjoyed the way he tasted.

After a few moments, he left my mouth and started to kiss his way down my neck. I could feel his fangs scrape slightly against my flesh, but I did not protest.

Suddenly he lifted me up into his strong arms, and I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly. He walked forwards, and I soon felt him sit me on top of his desk.

With one swift movement, he swiped the clutter off the surface around me before focusing his attention back on me. Leaning in for another kiss, he was soon unbuttoning my blouse, fighting to get it off of me, which he did within a few frenzied seconds.

After unclasping my bra, he kissed my breasts softly, taking his time to enjoy them as he reached down with his hands to push up my skirt, his smooth hands lingering as he moved them up my thighs. I gasped as he slid a finger under my panties and inside of me, stimulating me with rhythmic movements, causing me to let out a loud moan with the sensations that it was creating.

After a few moments, he teasingly removed the digit and took a step back, pulling my skirt and panties off. He unzipped his leather pants, and revealed that he had absolutely nothing on underneath. I gasped at the sight of his manhood, which I could see from it's hardened state, was _definitely_ very glad that I came here tonight.

After stepping out of the pants and removing his shirt, he finally moved closer to me again, his hands guiding me further back across the desk and setting me in the position he wanted.

He climbed on top of me and I parted my legs ready.

"Are you sure that you want this my lover?" he asked me softly as his blue eyes locked on to mine.

"Yes. More then any thing." I told him, and it was the absolute truth.

We kissed again with explosive passion, before he pushed into me. I let out breathless noises as he began to move in and out sending a surge of pleasure throughout me. As I moved against him, I dug my fingernails into his back which caused him to cry out happily.

"Bite me, Sookie." he begged, and though our movements made it hard to find purchase on his marble skin, I managed to pierce the flesh on his shoulder and began to drink the blood that flowed from the new wound, it's coppery, but somehow sweet taste, filling my mouth. This pleased him very much and he moaned even louder.

My own pleasure heightened, and I had to pull my mouth away from his skin, gasping for air as I throbbed and reached an intense climax which sent shock waves erupting through my entire body, causing Eric's own release.

He pulled out and then collapsed on top of me, resting his face on my left shoulder. I reached my arms around his toned body, holding him close against my flushed skin.

After a few still moments, my breathing started to slow down to it's normal rate.

"You are so beautiful right now." Eric whispered into my ear, "I knew that you would succumb to me my love. I knew that you would not be able to continue to deny what is meant to be between us."

"I feel connected to you, Eric. I couldn't bear to be apart from you any longer." I confessed.

Eric shifted so that he could face me, his expression serious, "We will never be apart, not now. And with every drop of my blood, our bond will become even stronger. I will be yours until the end of all time, lover."

And I really hoped that he truly meant that, but I knew deep down that a vampire's life could be unpredictable, and that maybe his long- term future wouldn't be able to include me due to his nature.

But I would hold onto his words, for hearing him saying that, would at least give me hope.

**THE END**


End file.
